panefandomcom-20200223-history
Arasam
Carved into the west side of Mt. Carello, Arasam is a testament to the might of its founder. The city proves to be a productive mining town, extracting gold and valuable ores from the dormant volcano. It also serves as a popular rest stop for those attempting to reach the peak of Mt. Carello. There’s also a gym, contest hall, and pokeathlon dome. History Appearance Almost all of the buildings are built of black slate harvested from the mountain. Though the city is built into the mountain, Arasam has enough fertile soil for lawns and a few trees. That being said, the majority of the decor is stone. The entire eastern part of the city consists of the mountain, blocking further development. City leaders are considering carving buildings out of the wall or even resuming the digging project that led to Arasam's founding. The latter plan is one of the controversial issues in the city; opponents fear that if they dig too deep and greedily, they'll unleash a balrog the project could affect the stability of Mt. Carello. Because of its location, there is no sunrise in Arasam. Thus, daylight comes a little later than in the rest of Furoh. Some businesses open and close later to adjust to the daylight schedule. It can be a nuisance to visitors not used to the odd time zone. Popular Destinations Arasam Gym Like most of the Arasam buildings, the gym is built out of black slate. Over the doorway is a pair of fiery wings, hung high for all to see. The walls continue into the mountain itself, the building’s small size all but an illusion. As challengers enter, they walk through a massive hall carved from the rock. At the end of the hall is a stone arena built atop thick rock pillars over a bubbling pool of magma. Up above, a domed roof opens up to the blue skies. Around the upper reaches of the arena, there is a seating area large enough for a good sized audience. Gym Leader: Otis Typing: Fire/Flying Arasam Contest Hall The Arasam Contest Hall is the most extravagant building in the city. Decked out like a sports arena, bright lights put focus on the star-shaped ornaments and banners running along the outside of the building. Each banner highlights the symbolic ribbon coordinators were vying for. The decorative stars and banner motif continues inside the hall, with some banners marking the areas for registration. On the main floor, audience members purchase tickets and souvenirs while coordinators register for the contest. The basement serves as a large prop room where coordinators can rent accessories for the match. Finally, dressing rooms are provided on the second floor, ranging from simple stalls to elaborate rooms with their own bathrooms (or so is rumored). Judges: Mr. Contesta- Pokemon Contest Director Mr. Sukizo- President of the Pokemon Fan Club Nurse Joy- Pokemon Center Troy- Hall Leader Typing: Steel/Rock Zen Dome Located close to the cliff's edge, the Zen Dome provides the main area for pokeathlon events. Inside, the pathways of smooth pebbles lead to several areas to hold events. Giant bonsai trees dot the landscape, often around manmade ponds filled with lilies and goldeen. Everywhere around the dome, one can hear the sound of waterfalls of varying sizes. While the steel frame of a dome hangs over the area, nothing comes between the cool mountain air and visitors to the dome. The arena area is located on a large piece of land in the middle of a large pond. Lush green grass covers the surface, while large lily pads provide additional land. A large waterfall occupies one side of the battle area, while the stunning view of the surrounding mountain range takes the other. In between matches, Shinobu and the monks use this area to meditate. Jockey: Shinobu Type: Stamina Charizard's Maw According to Lonnie Vonmoto, Charizard's Maw is the best barbeque joint in all of Furoh. The building is made of black slate, but the entrance is carved into the shape of a charizard's head. Seating consists of picnic tables, with early Furoh memorbillia (black and white pictures, rusted metal equipment, etc.) lining the walls. Food is cooked inside a large fire pit (also shaped like a charizard's head). Visitors often order brisket sandwiches and ribs from Tauros from Loch Ranch, one of the best meat suppliers of Furoh. Sides include Furoh fries, mashed potatoes, various cooked green vegtables, and a large collection of pies for desert. Phoenix The Phoenix is a karaoke lounge themed around the fire bird Moltres or Ho-oh (there are arguements as to which one the owner intended to honor). Torches not only line the walkway in front of the lounge, but also provide the only source of light inside. Though dim, there is still the added comfort of TVs and airconditioning provided by electricity. Patrons often drop by for the bar or to watch someone make a fool of him/herself on the karaoke stage. Since this is a bar, visitors under 18 aren't allowed without adult supervision. Hot Springs For a natural spa treatment, residents and visitors alike visit the local hot springs. They are powered by the geothermal energy contained in Mt. Carello. It's a popular meeting place for friends, especially after celebrating a major victory. Sky's Edge Though sunrises are non-existant, Arasam has the best sunsets on the continent. Sky's Edge is another name for the cliff edge that makes up Arasam's western border. Railing along the edge prevents unintentional falls, while benches are provided for those romantic evenings. Category:Places